The Light In The Shadows
by Unity Wesker
Summary: After Atem left Yuugi to go to the afterlife, Yuugi was never quite the same. He finds himself a part of the shadows, losing his purity. Can he be saved?
1. Demon in Human Form

_**Hello everyone. Before I start the story I'd like you to know that this is my first story in a while. I got the idea for this story while reading two other stories where Yuugi had gone almost/completely corrupted by shadows so I decided that would be a nice plot to work with. Don't worry it won't be the same as either of them... Keep in mind that I will not be using the English versions of everyone's names. The characters are not mine. **_

* * *

**The Light In The Shadows**

**Chapter 1: Demon in Human Form**

Yuugi woke up screaming, his eyes full of terror. He was shaking in fear, yet for some reason he couldn't remember why. Yes, Yuugi knew he had just had a nightmare but yet he couldn't remember what it was about, the details of any of it. Yuugi sighed with a shaky breath and practically stumbled into his bathroom, a strange feeling surrounding his body, almost like something was pulling on him. Yuugi shivered and went to the bathroom. He began to splash water on his face, trying to calm himself down. He reached for a towel and dried off his face. When he was done he stopped to look at himself in the mirror, his eyes widening in a mixture of shock and terror. He began to slowly back away, closing his eyes, he was so afraid. '_This must be a dream'_ he thought to himself. The strange feeling was worse then before. He felt the world begin to spin like a top. He let out a huge scream before falling into a pit of darkness, his body not moving from the corner he was in.

_**Yuugi P.O.V.**_

Shadows…shadows and pain…that's all I feel…that's all I ever feel…Since Yami left me and my 'friends' after the ceremonial duel. I always though I was the light to Yami's darkness. I thought I was his hikari, his aibou. Of course I was wrong. The shadows told me so. They were Yami's only gift to me. I used to be afraid of the shadows but I'm not anymore. They help me…they make me feel better…they would feed me their power. They had helped me leave and now someone was making me come back. I would make them pay.

As I was pulled back to earth I felt someone shaking me. Wait, scratch that, I felt multiple people shaking me. Most were doctors, except one. My 'grandfather' the shadows told me. I heard him scream my name.

"Yuugi! Yuugi!" he screamed. How dare he take me from the shadows? I would punish him for awakening me. I would actually make him useful. I had no use for him how he was. I knew I had left my body on Earth and had been said to be 'In a coma.' That was probably why he was so worried. I felt bad and wanted to hug him, to say I was okay. Wait…these weren't my feelings.

I moaned a bit so he'd notice I was waking and was glad he stopped. I smiled a bit as I opened my eyes and laughed as he gasped and backed away. I was glad all the other doctors were gone but I knew I had to do this quickly. I smiled wider, **"What's the matter Grandfather?"** I laughed again, **"Don't you think the shadows suit me?" **Every time I spoke, shadows came out of my mouth, making this much more fun. I saw a reflection of myself in a small mirror and giggled. My once amethyst eyes were now as dark as blood on velvet. When I had gone with the shadows three months ago, My innocence was taken away from me. You could see it in my eyes that I was no longer innocent.

I snapped my gaze back to the pitiful man I had to call my grandfather, who tried to leave the room. An inhuman growl escaped my lips. I snapped my fingers and shadows held my grandfather in place, **"Where do you think you're going?" **I snarled at him, watching as his eyes widened in fear. I continued before he could speak, **"You're not leaving here, at least not like that." **I smiled, showing sharpened teeth, as the shadows began to surround his grandfather, soon leaving a lifeless body on the ground and a new shadow above it. **"Bring his body back home." **I ordered the shadows. They disappeared with the body and I slowly got up. I noticed I was in a hospital gown and groaned. I snapped my fingers and shadows dressed my in my typical clothing. I walked out of the room.

A few minutes later I was back in my bed relaxing. The shadows told me I had a rough day. I listened to them, as always and closed my eyes, **"Do with his body what you wish." **I whispered before falling into a deep sleep filled with nightmares, something I now enjoy.

_**Stranger's P.O.V.**_

I slowly picked the door lock to the Kame game shop and went upstairs to the home part of the game shop. As soon as I picked the door lock to the house and went inside. Instantly I began to gag. Something wasn't right. The smell I knew immediately. A bloodied corpse. Why was that smell here. What had happened? The excitement I had felt earlier today when I had gotten good news had left me. Like someone had drained all the happiness away from me. They had let me come back. I knew there was a catch yet I didn't know what. That would be answered soon. I suddenly saw something from the corner of my eye. _"Shadows!'_ I thought my heart rate increasing. Why were shadows here? They were supposed to be locked up in the shadow realm…unless…oh no…I didn't. Did I? I began to run towards where the smell was coming from. I remembered the dream I had recently. A tiny little light stuck in a world of shadows. I feared for the worst what it meant. I reached the room and flung opened the door, gasping at what I saw. Sugoroku lay there dead, shadows ripping him apart. The shadows kept whispering about there new master. There new king. It worried me so much. Had Yuugi…truly become there new master…I hoped I was mistaken. I hoped with all my heart that my precious Aibou hadn't become a demon in human form. If he was…I would have to save him from it like in the old days. A children's trading card game wouldn't solve my problems any more. I turned from the room and closed the door, feeling tears run down my face. I ran up the steps and opened the door to my Aibou's room and gasped at the pure horror I saw.

* * *

_**Sorry to leave you guys like that. Let me know what you think so far. **_


	2. Lost

_**Before I start I'd like you all to know that this won't have a specific update day. I'll usually write it and then post it after I've typed it up. It also depends on whether or not I have any inspiration. I ironically tend to get it during school XD Enjoy!**_

* * *

**The Light In The Shadows**

**Chapter 2: Lost**

_**Yuugi's P.O.V.**_

I was having another nightmare. Usually I enjoyed them but this one was strange. Someone was calling to me. The voice sounded strangely familiar. Suddenly it began to yell at me, "Yuugi! _Please _snap out it! You're becoming a shadow! A demon as well! Now, you need to get out of here and away from the shadows. They're corrupting your mind! There's someone waiting for you to help you get away from here!" The voice told me. I felt a strange urge to listen. I felt like I could trust it. That didn't mean I wasn't going to find out who the voice belonged to. I began to follow the voice, running in the direction I heard it. I continued running until I saw a figure in the shadows. I gasped as I entered what looked like a dungeon cell. I looked around until I saw the figure, shadows holding him against the wall. I gasped at what I saw.

I saw…myself. Only instead of looking just like me, the left half of his body was pure shadows. I blinked a few times before rushing over and trying to get him out of the shadows. The shadows suddenly began to swarm and attack me.

"**Go back…"** They whispered into my ears, **"Forget…"**

I found myself listening and obeying as I went back to where I had started, my memories of what had just happened being erased. I soon began to sense someone hovering over my bed. I pulled away from the shadows in my nightmare and opened my blacked eyes, which widened in shock as I stared at what I saw in front of me. The shadows should know better! I've told them not to do this many times as a warning, **"Shadows!" **I snarled, shadows pouring out of my mouth as I spoke, **"How **_**DARE **_**you make an illusion of Atem?! Rid of him at once!"**

_**Atem's P.O.V.**_

I…I couldn't take it. My Aibou was a shadow. Not just any shadow, the king of shadows. If that wasn't enough, he thought I was an illusion. The shadows had broken and corrupted him. I promised myself I would help him heal. Even if it was the last thing I ever did. I looked into those pure black eyes and felt the need to cry. Yuugi growled at me and pulled me out of my thoughts **Well? Go on!"**

I blinked, "Yuugi…it's really me…I came back for you…I missed you…I promise I won't ever leave you again." I waited to see his reaction, to see how much of him was stuck inside the shadows. Yuugi slowly sat up and looked at me, his eyes softening and flickering to their usual amethysts color. He smiled gently at me. I smiled back. Suddenly Yuugi bent over and began to vomit, his whole body flickering to shadows. I gasped and suddenly a felt something claw at my face. I turned to see Yuugi with claws. **"GO AWAY! I HATE YOU!" **he screamed at me with a demonic voice. I was so scared to see my Aibou like this. I suddenly felt a warm feeling on my chest. My millennium puzzle glowed brightly, making Yuugi hiss and retreated into an unlighted part of his room. The puzzle eventually dulled down and in my hand was the millennium key. I knew what I had to do. I went over to the dark side of Yuugi's bedroom and touched the key to his forehead, entering his mind.

* * *

_**Sorry I didn't write more. I hope you liked it. Please review.**_


	3. Distress Call - Help!

_**Okay, chapter 3 is finally here. I had it done yesterday and was just too lazy to post it. A poll is now available on my profile with the question of what kind of ending do you guys really want. Also, I need to add that the reason Atem cries and shows his emotions so much more easily is because he finally has his own body and is getting used to having emotions again. Okay with that said, on with the story.**_

* * *

**The Light In The Shadows**

**Chapter 3: Distress Call – Help!**

_**Atem's P.O.V.**_

I was suddenly in a dark hallway. I went to the end of the hall, seeing Yuugi's soul room. The door was not the one I was used to. The shadows had changed it. The door was not decorated with ancient Egyptian heliographs for darkness, shadows, and demons. The bordered the door in a pattern. In the center of the door was a broken eye of Horus, shadows leaking out of it. Yuugi's door was also closed. It was never closed. It frightened me to see it this way.

I sucked in a shaky breath and gathered my courage, slowly turning the doorknob, mentally preparing myself as I did so. I pushed the door open, shocked that the door was unlocked. I went inside and covered my mouth to cover up my mouth so I wouldn't gasp. Yuugi's soul room was a world of shadows. I jumped and turned around as I heard the door shut, lock, and disappear into the shadows.

I decided to stay where I was, trying to come up with a plan to figure out what to do next. About five seconds later, I heard someone scream. So much for staying still to figure out a plan. I began to run as fast as I could towards the screaming, fear beginning to creep into my mind, I suddenly felt something punch me over and over until I hit the ground, if you could call it that. I shook as I looked up to see a demonic version of Yuugi above me, snarling angrily. He was holding what looked like a chain whip made of shadows. Demonic Yuugi smirked evilly at me before hitting me as hard as he could with the shadow whip. I screamed in pure agony. I felt evil and shadows enter me where the whip had it. No wonder Yuugi had given in. I was only hit once and I was in so much pain. This was probably considered just light punishment. I froze. Punishment? Where did that word come from? I was being tortured not punished. I sighed. It seemed that the shadows were trying to brainwash me as well.

Eventually the pain subsided enough for me to be able to move around again. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed Demonic Yuugi was gone. I let out another sigh, only this one was a sigh of relief. I slowly got up and continued my journey into Yuugi's mind, going in the direction I had heard my Aibou scream what seemed like seconds before. I soon saw another door and went up to it. The door was surrounded by shadows. My eyes widened as I realized where this door led to. Tears began to fall down my face yet again. Yuugi's true soul room. Inside of everyone's soul room is a secret soul room, one that actually carries the person's soul or 'soul being'. A 'soul being' is the person's soul in the shape of the person's body. I couldn't believe the shadows had entered this sacred place. That's going too far, even on their standards. I can't believe they would corrupt someone like that. Especially corrupting my Aibou.

I looked at the door and slowly opened it. I felt awful for going into this sacred place of Yuugi's and silently prayed to the Egyptian Gods that they and Yuugi would forgive me for this. I slowly walked inside, my eyes widening, taking in every last detail around me. A person's true soul room was usually the color of whatever the person represented; black for evil, gold for good, and a mixture of both for the people who represented both or neither. However, Yuugi's room was gold with black bars, acting as a prison for Yuugi's soul being.

There was suddenly a slight moan from the left hand corner of the room. I jumped slightly at the sound before turning towards the direction of the sound. I saw Yuugi's soul being, who was beginning to become conscious. Yuugi's soul being was a beautiful gold with magenta rim around him, with speckles of black and magenta all over him. The soul being was the color of Yuugi's hair. I would've smiled at that fact if I hadn't noticed the right half of his body. It was pure shadows. I tiptoed over to Yuugi's soul being, trying not to scare him. He moved his head and looked into my direction, **"Atem-kun…"** he whispered gently, and his voice sounding so beautiful, yet, full of sadness and loneliness. I came even closer to him and knelt down, about to hug him, to tell him it would be alright, that I was here, that I would save him, until he let out a blood-curdling scream and knocked me away. "**Get away, you piece of trash!"** he snarled at me before screaming again. He whimpered slightly, **"I'm sorry Atem-kun…I couldn't control myself…sorry again…"**

I hugged Yuugi's soul being, "It's fine Aibou. That's why I'm here after all. To help you. I promised so long ago that I'd protect you no matter what. I smiled lightly and kissed him, not giving any time to react as I pulled away and began to question him. "Now Aibou…" I started, "Where are the shadows hiding? Where's the source of the shadows." I gently asked him. Yuugi's soul being stared at me whiled moving it's shadow-chained hand to his mouth. He touched the spot where I had kissed him, shocked. He began to stutter, "Y-y-y-yes A-A-Atem…T-t-t-they're outside…you passed them on the way in here. Go back where you started, where you came in." I nodded slowly and kissed him one last time, this time he kissed me back. I smiled again with this new memory of me and Yuugi in my head. I walked towards the door when Yuugi's soul being spoke up one last time, **"Atem-kun…thank you…and…I love you…"**, I blushed a deep crimson, "I love you too, Aibou." I responded. I walked out of the room, more determined then ever to fix this. I knew, as bad as things were right now, they would eventually get better, everything would eventually be okay.


End file.
